When Demons Learn To Love
by xXfluffkin49Xx
Summary: Malice is an eidolon demon, as old as time who's loved humans all her life. She is destined to fulfill a prophecy that will shine new light on Demons
1. Chapter 1

Malice looked around the Pandemonium club with her unusual anti-freeze colored eyes, with its usual blinding colored lights and deafening music. She always could be invisible, but she enjoyed the thrill of fooling the silly humans. She tucked her long  
light pinkhair behind her ears and swished her lake blue dress out of habit, to help her think. She had always loved it here, so social, like home away from home. 

She spotted a girl going through a door marked "No Admittance - Storage" in dripping red paint. Perfect, she thought, licking her lips. Glamouring herself to be invisible, she followed the girl though the swinging door.

* * *

As soon as Clary entered the room she heard Isabelle yell " Watch out!" and an arrow whistled past her ear and embedded itself in something behind her.

* * *

Malice lost control of her glamour as the arrow pierced her flesh, and became visible again as she fell down. A long gold whip lashed out at her from nowhere and immediately tied her to that same hated pillar. The gold of the whip burned her as italways  
hadand she instinctively yelped in pain and drew out her claws. There were four people in the oddly bare room, two boys and two girls. She knew it had to be them, so full of cold mercy. She had been so stupid, nobody would go in a storageroom  
without

somebody with them, except for them. "Shadowhunters" she spat, her voice dripping with bitter hatred of all the years past " You can't kill me and you should know it!".

"Why not?" said the shadowhunter girl she had followed, sweetly pulling out a short ruby-coloured dagger " After all, you only are a eidolon demon. Unlike a greater demon, you can be killed".

" Recognize anyone?" said Malice with a smile that reflected her name, her long pink hair turning into a familiar frenzy of electric blue hair, her lake blue dress turning into a red jacket and jeans, and only her anti-freeze colored eyes andmalicious  
smileremained ever unchanging. 

"You!" said the shadowhunter girl,her dagger clattering to the ground as Malice turned into a dust mite, leaving only her malicious laugh to haunt the room.

* * *

Clary wiped the demon ichor off her dress, breathing heavily. " What was that?" said Clary "How is that possible?".

" Easy" said Jace with a maddening air " It's a shapeshifter demon, it can be anyone or anything it wants"

"But what if it can't be killed?" said Clary, worryingly twisting her hair " What will we do if we have an invincible demon wreaking havoc in our dimension?"

" That'll never happen" said Jace reassuringly, the way he always did " Besides, then we'd just send it back to it's own dimension ".

"Last time, we were here a demon warned us about Valentine" said Clary, thinking " what if it was trying to warn us?"

" All demons are evil, why would they want to help us?" said Jace indifferent " Besides, they eat people"

" You're right, maybe I'm just being a worrywart" said Clary


	2. Chapter 2

Malice yelped as she healed her wounds. Of course, she had forgotten to take out the arrow first, how regrettably **human** of her. Taking the bloody arrowhead out carefully, she thought that it was hardly an unexpected thing considering thecircumstances  
of herbirth. When she born from Lilith's blood dripped into the earth she rose from the ground enveloped in a cocoon of heavenly fire. Of course a few seconds later it had dissipated but still, the effects remained. Lilith hadthought it  
not to be unusual,because Malice had been born one of the strengthened demons of Pandemonium.

She always had admired humans despite their inevitable mortality, and their endless stupidity. She loved to be near them, sometimes as a girl, sometimes a boy. This had gotten her caught by shadowhunters so many times she couldn't even keep track. Everytime  
she warned them about Valentine, they never listened. The heavenly fire did have its bounties though, as she could walk in full sunlight in any form, and was unusually hard to kill, as well as not having to consume human souls, only to cause

tormentto them. That was easy enough to get if she went to the slums of the city. Although sometimes she liked to treat herself…

Although she wished to torment as much as she wished to kill humans, which was very little, she sustained herself with as little as was possible. Shadowhunters though, were out of her category of human now. Today had been quite successful, by her standards,shewasn't  
hungry or dead.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to the Pandemonium club, last time she was there she was almost killed, and again they didn't listen to her. She snapped, and decided to warn them no more, and all her warnings came true. The shadowhunters needed her help,but  
again and again refused it…

* * *

As Clary came home, she thought about the blue haired demon that she had seen Jace kill. Was it possible that the demon she saw today was that one?I mean, Jace had said they both were shapeshifters. Hadn't it tried to tell them about Valentine?

* * *

Malice looked around her small apartment, her anti-freeze colored eyes fixing upon a hairline crack on the ceiling. The meow of her cat, Mittens, snapped her out. Mittens was waiting in front of her food bowl, meowing loudly. Of course, thought Malice,  
she was hungry. She opened her kitchen cabinets, got out the cat food and poured some into Mittens's bowl. Malice them looked at the ground and saw that there was her blood everywhere. Sighing, she got out the mop and began to clean her wooden floors.

* * *

Clary awoke with a start, blearily looking around. Her sheets were tangled, so she straightened them. It was the middle of the night, pitch black and she had dreamt about the demon she had just fought. The demon had a cat, a house and everything! What  
a weird dream, she thought as she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

She woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. She got out of bed, got dressed and sat down to breakfast with Isabelle, Alec and Jace. " I had the weirdest dream last night" she told them, as she listened to Isabelle pour her cereal  
" It was about that demon we fought last night, it had an apartment, a cat, a life!"

" Huh" said Alec " Just like Magnus", his eyes developing dreamy look to them.

" Yeah, the dream probably just mashed up those two" said Clary.

* * *

Malice, today was a violet-haired faerie as she walked through the streets of New York towards Taki's diner. Her familiar anti-freeze colored eyes the only constant in every form she walked in. Taki's diner was deserted, probably due to the fact that  
was 10 AM and the only people there were giving either a late breakfast or an early lunch. She sat on the blood-coloured couches, ordering one normal coffee and some faerie plums from the waitress. " I don't think I've seen you here before."  
said the waitress

" I'm on vacation" said Malice, giving her a grin

" Ohh" said the waitress, smiling " Well then, good vacation"


End file.
